


Heartbeat (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Sascha has interrupted Stef and Domi's conversation in the Laver Cup 2019 opening gala.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Kudos: 28





	Heartbeat (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> From a tennis fan's twitter <https://twitter.com/barcelxnismo2/status/1174749592472236032>.  
Thank you!! :)  
The conversation is all fiction.
> 
> The bottom picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.

With best New Year's wishes ;)


End file.
